She's no You
by Jambeth
Summary: Michael thinks about the women in his life. Oneparter


****

AU- I thought I would do a one parter to help me get over my writers block...enjoy!

Disclaimer-Roswell belongs to Roswell and the song is sung by Jesse Mcartney

Summary-Michael's thinking about a certain blond pixie and how no matter what girl comes into his life she is the only one he wants. Candy. One-parter

Couple-M/M Candy

The song used is "She's no you" by Jesse Mcartney

Michael's POV

They got a lotta girls  
Who know they got it going on  
But nothing's ever a comparison to you  
Now can't you see that your the only one I really want  
And everything I need  
Is everything you do?

I have more beautiful women in my life than most men have...

Theres Liz...my bestfriend's soulmate. Straight A student. Most guys would kill to be able to be hers.

She has beautiful brown hair and brown eyes. I am not going lie she is hot and I have had fantasies about her but at the end of the day that's all they are...fantasies.

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause your looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get  
Caught up in jealousy  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...

She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you  


Isabel understands me in a way noone ever could...she's like me...an alien.

She knows how it feels to be excluded and different...to be an outsider.

She was my wife and lover in a past life.

Buts that all it is...a past I don't remeber.

They got a lot of girls  
Who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do,  
The way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
And I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need  
Is what I've got with you

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time your looking better  
I think your perfect  
There ain't nothing I would change  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever take my heart away

Tess is the one who taught me how to embrace my alien side...she taught me about my life on Antar.

How I was suppose to be a soldier and be in love with Vilandra.

She filled my head with hopes of one day going home. But what I didn't know then was that my home wasn't it on Antar it was here on earth.

She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you  


Courtney...she was everything I was looking for...she was an alien like me...with her I didn't have to worry about becoming attached because when I left she would come to.

Her lips were soft when we kissed...her hair a golden blond...her eyes as blue as the sky.

When we were pressed together in a passionate embrace our bodies melded together perfectly...but there was one problem...she wasn't...her...and could never be her.

No one's ever gonna get to me  
Oh, the way you do  
Now baby can't you see  
That you're the one... the only one  
Who's ever made me feel this way?

Nothings ever coming even close  
No one's ever been comparable to you

I don't want nothing I don't got  
I don't need nothing but you  
I can't get more than you're given me  
Don't stop anything you do.  
Your all that... all that, and then some  
You know what... just what I need  
And no girl, no place and no where  
Could mean a thing to me.

There's only one girl for me and right now she is out shopping with Isabel and Liz.

She doesn't have the body of a model like Isabel. She isn't a science wiz like Liz.

She doesn't have bright blue eyes like Courtney. She doesn't know about my past life like Tess.

But she's the one who loves me when noone else does...she's the one who will take the time to yell at me...she's the one who will one day carry my baby...she's the one who owns my heart.

While most woman wear sexy nightgowns she wears sweatpants and t-shirts to bed. While most women perfur sex she spends most of her time yelling at me.

She's Maria...my Maria

She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you


End file.
